


Symphony

by Inu_Sama



Series: GOOD GIRLS [2]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Slow Burn, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 09:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15240042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inu_Sama/pseuds/Inu_Sama
Summary: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14243940/chapters/32845950Plotbunnies for adoption by ladycat713"Rio first sees Beth when she took out her anger on Dean's car lot. He could be there because Dean launders money or there was a special car for sale there, like a classic since Rio makes enough that he wouldn't need to buy cheap. Dean owes Rio money somehow. It could be why he either is still around or Dean has skipped town and left Beth with the mess."This is my go at it. I'm new to the series so things might be OOC but I hope everyone enjoys it anyway. I twisted the prompt a lot though.





	Symphony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladycat713](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladycat713/gifts).



She hated him.

Beth growled, wanting to scream, but she didn't want to draw attention to herself. Well. More than she already had. She gripped the aluminum bat tighter, wanting a second round. But then she looked at the mangled Sedan in front of her and the damage she'd already inflicted. She wouldn't be surprised if it was written off.

She huffed, dropping the bat as she ran sore fingers through her hair. She half wished she could go back in time to before she ever met Dean, just so she could save herself from this shitstorm she'd found herself in. But, piece of shit or not, without him she wouldn't have her four beautiful babies that she loved with all her heart. Shrivelled with anger and betrayal as it was.

There was a low, impressed whistle from behind her. She whirled, suddenly wishing she hadn't let go of her only weapon. Because of her _husband's_ (and she used the term lightly) idiocy, they were in debt to what she assumed were some shady people, if the pasty white of Dean's skin was any indication when they'd 'talked' about it last night. So she was expecting someone to come 'round the corner and threaten to break her kneecaps.

The reminder only sent more anger thrumming through her, overriding the fear, even as she tried to contain herself. Because through the bright tuesday morning light, Beth could see three mexican men staring at her. Exactly what she'd expected when Dean talked about _gangs_ and _money laundering_. The one in the middle - who looked to be the leader - smirked and shoved too-big hands into the pockets of his leather jacket.

How he could wear something so thin in this cold weather, she would never know.

"Can I help you?" She asked suspiciously, still hoping against hope that they were just out for a stroll and it had nothing to do with her. But by the widening of that devilish smirk, she knew that wasn't the case.

"Yes, actually. You're Beth right? Dean's wife?" Every fibre in her being wanted to deny it, maybe bundle her kids up and run away to Canada, but, it would be useless. She'd watched those criminal shows. Men like the ones in front of her now most likely had ways of tracking her down and she didn't want to put her babies in the line of fire because she pissed them off. So, reluctantly, she nodded.

"I am, _unfortunately_." Though that last part was whispered, the leader clearly heard and was incredibly amused. He looked over at her driveway, where the mangled corpse of her husband's car lay. Beth knew that she was a lot stronger than people tended to think with how skinny she was. Then again, most housewives around here weren't army brats with a father that wanted boys instead of girls.

"I see you have been…. _apprised_ of the _situation_." He said with humour, looking back at the severe woman in front of him. Her control was impressive, he could see how angry she was, but she was wisely holding herself back. Not what he'd expected of a suburban housewife, to be able to cause that much damage. This might be more fun than he thought.

"Yes." Beth bit out, once again cursing her _spineless_ , _greedy, bastard_ of a husband for dumping this mess in her lap and then _leaving her to deal with it_. The fact that he left. Period. Was what pissed her off the most, that he wasn't man enough to clean up his own damn messes. That he would rather leave it to his wife - _ex_ wife if she had any say about it - and abandon his kids than go against the grain. And after what he did?

She would skin him alive if she ever saw him again.

"I'm Rio, this is Carlos and Jerry." Rio, the leader, pointed to each respective thug in turn, dark eyes coming back to rest on her. She felt very much like she'd caught the eyes of a panther and wasn't entirely sure how she felt about it. She nodded,

"Beth, nice to meet you."

It fell out of her mouth before she could stop it, years of forcing herself to be polite despite how she felt had conditioned her. Just another thing she could blame on Dean, moving them into this suburban nightmare in the first place.

 _'_ _It's a great place to raise kids, you'll love it!' my ass!'_ , Beth thought savagely. Rio let out a bark of surprised laughter, the sound quite pleasant to the ears. She hadn't expected these 'gangbangers' to be so….civil.

 _'Mind you, it_ is _broad daylight and with plenty of potential witnesses if I were to scream.'_ she thought, the warmth in Rio's eyes doing nothing to abate the uptick in fear at the realisation. It could be a trap, lure her into a false sense of security only to take one of her children hostage to teach her a lesson or something crazy like that.

She couldn't deny that the thought sent her hackles raising faster than Dean came on those rare nights she would let him take her.

"I'm sure it is," Rio said, the humour fading in the face of the business side of the conversation - a transition Beth could feel in the changing air, how much colder it got without a spark in those dark eyes. A jerk of his chin had Carlos producing an envelope from somewhere in the folds of his jacket. It was handed to Beth, who was bewildered for a few seconds before she saw what was inside.

"Tonight, Beth. Don't be late."

She nodded, a grim twist to her full pink lips. The men then started walking again, Rio looking pointedly at a coal-grey S.U.V she hadn't noticed parked on her curb, before looking back at her. She pulled the keys out of the envelope and jiggled them in answer with raised eyebrows. She got the message, though she refrained from rolling her eyes like Annie might have.

She wasn't going to be reckless when they could go after her family in retribution.

That was a sobering thought, something that had her frowning and turning away to pick up the bat so she could go inside. She had a tow-truck to call, after all, and she needed a hot shower after being outside for so long. She blew on her hands, rubbing them together to get some form of circulation back into them.

She missed the appraising look sent her way.


End file.
